


I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off

by Bellum_Intra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellum_Intra/pseuds/Bellum_Intra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney comes home and finds that Caroline has been disobeying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crack fic that I wrote up for my friend. First time writing actual smut, so (nice) feedback is appreciated! :)

You missed him.

God you missed him. You missed the way he held you when you slept. You missed the way he made you a cup of coffee in the morning because he was always up before you. You missed the way he’d ‘fake’ argue with you about what to watch on TV before he’d eventually give in and you’d both fall asleep watching The Walking Dead.

But most of all you’d miss the way he’d let you cum.

Sidney looked vanilla. He blushed when the other guys talked about sex in the locker room. He would shy away from any type of risqué conversation period. On the rare occasions he’d allow himself to give in and mark you like he completely owned you, the guys would give him shit and he’d blush so hard it was almost comical. 

However, Sidney Patrick Crosby was a fucking sexual deviant. When it came to the bedroom, you became completely his. Someone he could use to work out his own sexual frustrations, sometimes not caring whether you reached your peak or not. He’d mark you like he owned you, and use you like he pleased. Sometimes he’d just have you blow him, violently fucking your face until you couldn't breathe before cumming down your throat. After that he’d allow you to use nothing but your fingers to get yourself off. Sometimes he’d come in after baths or showers and slam you against the walls or counter tops, plunging in dry, knowing within minutes you’d be moaning like a whore. You especially liked it when he was rough, loved having his massive hand prints on your hips for days. Sid is a control freak, anyone and everyone knew it to be so. He’d start fucking you roughly, and demand you not to cum. When you did, he’d punish you immensely, (not that you minded, thank you.), before using you for his own.

So when the Penguins had a 12 day road trip, Sidney had decided to play dirty. No vibrators, dildos, paddles, or brushes. No fingers. Nothing. He’d call you at night, using you for himself, spilling over his clenched fist. But no, you couldn't cum. And he’d know it if you did.

You had received a text when the boys left Philly, telling you to be showered and clean, waiting in the bedroom when he got home. You’d started getting ready immediately, saving your shower and hair for last.

You stepped into the shower, washing your hair gently. You were so fucking excited to have Sid come home. The game against the Flyers had been rough, and had ended in a loss for the Pens. Whether or not you’d admit it, post-loss sex and sex after anything relating to Claude Giroux was always the best fucking sex you’d have. Angry Sid got you hot and bothered faster than anything else. You grabbed the loufah, scrubbing your body as angry Sid flashed into your mind. The gentle yet rough sensation from the sponge, plus the thoughts running through your mind made you extremely fucking horny, and before you knew it, you were soaking.

You and Sid had a specific dynamic. He was the boss, and you did what he said. However, sometimes you would decide to shake things up a bit. A little defiance here, some cross words there, ect. Always made the sex so much better. 

A wicked smirk fell across your face and before you could think, your hand was journeying its way down your stomach, fingers flitting over your skin. You took your lip in your teeth, gently biting it to muffle the sounds no one would be able to hear. A moan worked its way up and out of your throat once your fingers found your clit, flicking it gently. You were so, so, so fucking ready for him to get home.

You lost yourself in the sensations, alternating between flicking and rubbing gently. You dropped the loufah, hand going to your breast to give your nipple a harsh squeeze. You squeaked at the sound, and gushed a little over your own fingers.

Eyes closed, head thrown back, you continued to pleasure yourself, knowing that you could get caught by Sid any minute. However, that only added to the danger. You knew he’d be pissed at you, and fuck if that didn't get you going.

Lost in the moans and groans that were coming out of your own mouth, you didn't hear the door open in the bathroom, nor the shucking of clothes and then the opening of the shower door. In fact, you weren't alerted to his presence at all until he grabbed your wrists hard enough to bruise and shoved you against the shower wall, completely out of the spray.

“What do we have here?” he was pissed off, you could tell that much. However, he wasn't uninterested, as you could feel his cock leaking precum into the middle of your back.

“I-I,” you stuttered out, before his other hand clasped against your mouth.

“I told you not to touch yourself, and you are doing it right now. What else have you done this week that you knew you weren’t supposed to?” He asked, and, for a second, you hated that tone of his voice. However, the needs of your lady parts outweighed your pride for the moment, and you shook your head.

“Nothing?” he prompted, “been a good girl all week?”

You nodded your head, hoping to appease him. Maybe if you were good, he’d eventually let you cum. Even if it was by your own hand. You’d been so close when he arrived, all it’d take….

You went to close your thighs so you could rub them together, knowing the least bit of friction would cause you to come undone. However, the sly bastard saw this happening, and threw a MASSIVE thigh between your legs, high enough to keep them open, but low enough you couldn't move against it.

Dick.

“nu-uh-uh.” He said, tone condescending. You kept squirming on his leg, trying to reach some sort of satisfaction. However, a quick smack to your ass made you stop and moan, a long drawn out sound that had him smiling. He delivered another to the opposite cheek, leaving a set of huge red hand-prints on your ass.

“You liked that, huh?” He said, power hungry and angry. “Moaning like a little whore for me.” He smacked you again, this time where your buttocks met your thigh, and you let out a high pitched whine/moan. He did it again, and again, and again, until from your knees to the top of your ass was littered with red, and not from the heat of the shower.

He reached over and turned the water off, before moving you to the other wall. “I bet you’d like to be fucked, huh? Right here in the shower while I’m holding onto your wrists?” You could hear the dangerous smile in his voice as he ran one had down from your shoulder to your hip, tracing your damp skin. You nodded, knowing that you weren’t going to be able to speak.

He spread your feet apart a little with his own while he continued to caress your side, stopping every once and awhile to pinch a nipple or to lick your skin. He had you a mess, and the bastard knew it.

He didn't let you know when he was going in, just thrust in from behind so hard that it lifted you off the ground a little. You screamed, and in retaliation he bit down on the juncture of your neck and shoulder. “Fuck.” You squeaked out, knowing that it would bruise, and Tyler and Geno were coming over for dinner tomorrow. Sid would, without a doubt, make you wear a v-neck or a tank, showing your bruise to the world.

It didn't take you long to cum, the anticipation plus his rough thrusts, combined with the occasional bite or smack, had you ready to explode within a few minutes. Sid’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, and you knew that he was close to.

With a final thrust to your g-spot, you came, clenching around him in a flurry of motion. Your whole body went stuff, and you were thankful for his hold on your wrists, or you would have been on the ground.

He came not long after, a low drawn out moan punctuating his release. He slumped over you, kissing your damp hair lightly.

Sid was surprisingly gentle after sex, and today was no different. He picked you up from the shower wall, and kissed your lips properly. “Love you, glad I’m home.” He whispered, forehead up against yours. He bridal carried you to the bed. After setting the alarm he climbed in behind you, wrapping himself around you, careful of your bruise and sore bottom half.

“Love you. G’nite.” He mumbled in your hair.

“ ‘ove you, too. Glad you’re home.” You mumbled into his neck. He kissed your hair one more time before you both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
